Light and Fire
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Hitomi leaves and goes back to Gaea to the man she loves.....hahaha is it the man you think she loves?
1. Hitomi's POV

Hiyyyyyyyyyya's I'mmmmmmmm back with an awesome new Escaflowne fic. Well ya'll know what to do after ya read…REVIEW!

On to the story:

'Wow' Hitomi thought.  'I'm finally going back to Gaea.'  She remicised on the race track all the memories of Gaea, as she prepared to go back to that beautiful world.  She had left at fifteen only to return four years later, a matured young woman and ready to spend her life with the man she loved.  She sighed as she pictured him, his rippling muscles, him sword always at his side, the way he fought his….

"Hitomi…Hitomi WAIT!"

Hitomi was jerked from her reverie, by the sound of Yukari's voice.  She turned to see her running across the track field to where she stood.

"Hitomi they party's about to start…what are you doing here?"

"I'll be there…in a while", Hitomi smiled softly

Yukari rolled her eyes. "If that's the way you want to do it, fine I'll be out on the dance floor with Amano, come in soon…see ya Hitomi"

"See ya Yukari"  
Yukari walked away.

Hitomi waited until her friend was completely gone, then she held her pendent up.  She felt the rush of power flow through her and willed her wish to the place she was going.  Light engulfed her, she felt herself floating and then there was darkness.

Hitomi felt herself landing.  She softly floated to the ground.  She looked around the forest.  Her smile grew wider, she began running…he was here, he had just arrived, she ran over fallen branches and leaves, until she saw a familiar cave.  Hitomi ran faster and came to the opening.  She called inside.

"Hello…Helllllloooooooooooo"

A familiar voice called out, "Hitomi, you made it"

"Did you ever doubt me"?

"Never"

Hitomi smile of radiance lighted her whole face.  She launched herself into his arms smiling into his face.

"Well are you ready to leave Hitomi"  
  


"I'm ready Dilandau"

                                        :grins:

Hope ya'll liked part one

Standard disclaimer apply


	2. Dilandau's POV

Wasn't part one Horrible…I thought so, I might redo it…on to Dilly's POV

******************************************************************************************************************************

I am psychotic.  I am also vain.  Rouge in angel's clothing, when I'm the very devil.  I laugh at my philosophical thinking.  I am merely a man, who has been given a miracle.  A miracle of sanity, It came to me a few years back, the girl from the mystic moon.  I saw her that fateful day at Allen's castle and promised myself that she would become mine.

She did. My wish was granted.  My soul is truly not alone now.  The war has ended but one is about to start.  We each are joining sides.  My faithful dragonslayers are still loyal to me.  I will never forgive Van for killing Bione, but my insanity has fleeted…since I've waited for my other half to return to me.

Van, is one of my allies, in this new war, I will always hate him, for two reasons…killing one of my slayers and treating Hitomi as a cursed outsider.  I am glad he broke her heart, loving and marrying Millerna instead.  When my girl comes back from the mystic moon I will taker her and train her to be a dragonslayer like me.  She will be my first girl dragonslayer.  I smirk slightly.  If only Folken could see me know.  Psychotic Dilandau is crazy about a girl.

I hear that sweet voice call out.  I stand up from my sitting place.  I felt an intake of breath.  She was gorgeous as ever, a miniature Venus; her eyes…her shape…she was no longer "my girl" she had become "my woman:

She runs to me.  I hold her in my arms.  I am not a man of feeling.  I do not reveal my true feelings to anyone.  But peace slowly descends over me.  Peace will not last but I will never forget the few moments of peace I am blessed with…when peace has lasted.

That was bad too…I will try to make this series more interesting, right now I thought I'd do it from both POV…sorri that it sucks, I'll try to do better next time…commentSssss?

Standard disclaimer apply


	3. Light and Fire3

Hitomi sighed dreamily this was the life.  Dilandau had only brought his Guymelef, so she was sitting in his lap while he was flying it.  One arm was holding her while the other was operating the controls

"What's the sigh for" Dilandau said, his breath tickled her ear.  Hitomi softly smiled.  

"It's a good sigh, don't worry" Hitomi said.  She turned slightly and pressed her lips to Dilandau's cheek…Dilandau seeing as she was heading, turned his head slightly to where her lips were pressed to his lips.  Deeping the kiss, he released his free hand from around Hitomi's waist to caress her hair.  A few breathless minutes later, he broke the kiss.  

"WOW' was all Hitomi could say.

Dilandau smirked.  "No more interruptions, or else we might not make it to Palos in one piece…we're late as it is already.

************************************************************************************

"WHERE ARE THEY, THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE BY NOW" Van shouted pacing restlessly.  "God, they better have a good explanation."  

Millerna rolled her eyes.  She smiled.  Van was so cute when he got all worried, mostly when he was worried he was mad.  She looked at the council members.  They have been under a lot of stress lately, with the new threat approaching.  She looked at the Dragonslayers.  She knew they second Van's thought.  She sighed looking at her husband.  Van had been there for her when Dryden had broken her heart.  As both from royal families they could identify with how being different was hard on them.  She could not wait for Hitomi to come.  They had a lot to talk about.  If Hitomi would still talk to her.  She remembered when Hitomi had found out about her and Van, she played it off well like it didn't bother her…but Millerna was attuned, very attuned about emotions.  

"I Swear this is the last time I'm sending Dilandau anywhere" Van said as he stalked from the room.

Millerna took charge then. "Well, I guess this meeting has come to an end…we will meet when Dilandau has arrived." She hurried out the room.

"Oh brother, Merle stated rolling her eyes as she watched the members slowly walk out, it never fails, princess runs after prince…. princess comforts prince…or should I say queen comforts king…so much drama…all sooo boring!"

"Well, my dear Merle…that's because you've never experienced, how shall I phrase this…Chemistry with anyone before."

Merle turned to look at Allen.  Allen the man of her dreams, the master swordsman, the knight of her dreams…her worse tormenter and bully she ever knew.

"Chemistry…OH I'VE EXPERIENCED CHEMISTRY!" YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE A HOTSHOT LADIES MAN I KNOW NOTHING OF CHEMISTRY LET ME TELL YOU I'VE EXPERIENCED CHEMISTRY…I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT."

Allen broke out into laughter  "With whom?"  Merle was silent. "Well since I am a "Experienced" ladies man, ya that qualifies that you know nothing...o wait…when you have "Experienced" it…this I've got to see…. He walked out the room laughing, golden hair swinging.

Merle was infuriated.  She wanted to pull out that golden mane. Wanted to kick that built man. Merle sighed, in reality she wanted to stroke that mane. She wanted to explore his muscles.  But Allen thought of her as a little sister, a friend…the beautiful elegant ladies he went for, was nothing compared to her. She walked out of the room…spirits low. She couldn't wait until Hitomi comes…she knew Hitomi would know what to do.

************************************************************************************

We were close to Palos, we were also very late, and it was night already.  I looked at Hitomi asleep in my arms.  These are the times when I bless my fate.  A goddess of light sleeping in the god of fire's arm.  Destruction and Death are my names.  Peace and Beauty are hers. Her arms were wrapped around my neck her body pressed up against mine, because of the lack of space.  I never rode with anybody, but I had to make an exception.  Her dress had inched up to reveal those beautiful thighs.  I closed my eyes.  Dirty thoughts were always my forte…but Hitomi is so innocence, I wont be able to pursue my thoughts…I don't know if I could refrain from touching her…and I if I went that far I would not be able to stop.   I see the beautiful structures of Palos overhead of me.  I see my rebuilt Vione…and I land my machine.  I shook my head. There were waiting two of my most faithful slayers: Dallet and Chesta.  I shift Hitomi in my arms.  Balancing her weight, I slowly climb out of my Guymelef.  I see the looks Dallet and Chesta are sharing.

"What the heck is wrong with you, we didn't participate in any wrong activities."

"No Sir, we didn't think that, Van was very mad at you."

"Van can go to Hades for all I care."  "You are dismissed"

They scurry away like the cowards they are.  I smirk slightly, after all these years they are still intimidated of me. I want to keep it like that.  I walk to my chamber with Hitomi in my arms.  I will face Van's anger tomorrow, when I feel like it, right now I want to spend time sleeping holding my beautiful light angel.  Her light and my fire.  I actually smile.  I like that. They go good together… Light and Fire.

To be continued….Standard disclaimer applies.  Thank you for all your reviews.  Since it seems everyone enjoyed it I wont rewrite it…though I still thinked I don't like the first part, I do like this chapter though.  Hope ya'll did too. See ya.


	4. Reunited

I woke up during the night…to make sure I was not dreaming.  I looked at my angel sleeping nestled in my arms and I know that everything was, as it seemed to be.  I see the sun rising, so I hold Hitomi tighter…just a few more hours of sleep before our day will be very busy.  Just a few more hours to cherish this memory of sanity, I closed my eyes, thanking Celena for all that she showed me.  She gave her life so that I could stay here with the one I love…she died in the last fight with Zaibach with Jajuka.  They were lovers in every scence of the word. They were the only ones I knew that truly loved each other.  I let my drift and slowly relax again; inhaling the scent of the one I loved.  Sleep claimed me again.

*********************************************************************************************************

Hitomi woke to someone kissing her.  She slowly opened her eyes, and looked into the beautiful red orbs of Dilandau's eyes.  "Morning, its time to get up…we have to face Van and the whole cursed other people."  Hitomi grinned and got up out of bed.  Dilandau had already dressed and was heading out the door.  After he left Hitomi, got dressed and headed out, in search of the dining hall where everyone else was eating.  She looked and saw Dilandau and the other Dragonslayers already eating.  Slowly slipping in place, the servants placed before her plates of food.  Hitomi looked out of the corner of her eye, and felt her heart swell with adoration.  Dilandau was at the head of the table, explaining something to one of the 'Slayers.  He looked so much like a warrior, with his red and black uniform, accenting his muscles. The golden diadem that he wore, showing he was of royalty.  He truly was a handsome man.  

After eating, Hitomi went back to the room she had shared with Dilandau to get ready for the meeting with Van and the whole gang.  She heard Dilandau come in…and the next thing he had grabbed her from behind.  Hitomi let out a little shriek.  

Dilandau laughed.  He kissed her neck, sending shivers all down her spine.  "Ready to go, he said."

"As I'm ever going to be"

"Then, get ready to face hell's master"

Hitomi laughed, as she knew he referring to Van.  So she swatted at his arm, reminding him to be nice.  He went back on the Vione, and we loaded back onto his guymelef.  Hitomi loved riding with Dilandau.  She could not wait until he taught her how to pilot it.  She saw the palace of Palos, and gasped in awe at how big it was.  

"Impressive isn't it." Dilandau said in my ear.

"Yeah."

We landed in the courtyard by the other guymelefs.  We got out of the Alseides and Dilandau took my hand and lead me through the Palace to the counsel room.

************************************************************************************************************

I see Hitomi looking at these surroundings in totally amazement.  The palace really was a beautiful place.  'To bad about the people inside the palace' I smirk slightly…I really would love to kick Van's butt. If does think of chewing me out, I will put my foot up his butt, I lead Hitomi to the counsel room, only letting go of her hand to open the door.  I smirked again, not surprised in the least…there was everyone, Van his wife, Merle, Allen and his crew…yup everyone was here. I can't wait to hear what Van has to say to me.

******************************************************************************************************

"HITOMI!" Merle shouted as she bounded across the room.  "Merle!" Hitomi said embracing her back.  "Long time no see"

"You're telling me Hitomi"

"Welcome back Hitomi" the graceful voice uttered. "Millerna, nice to see you again."

Hitomi said greetings back to everyone she remembered, mole man, Allen and his crew, and some of the counsel members she knew.  She watched as Van sat in stony silence.  She felt Dilandau go stiff by her side.  Not wanting things to get ugly Hitomi offered a suggestion.

"Well, I'll let you boys go ahead and talk, so since me and Merle have some catching up to do, we'll leave you guys alone."

"That's right," said Merle "We have tons of catching up to do."  Her and Hitomi started to walk to the door.

"Yes, well I'll joined you guys then" said Millerna. All three women made there way out the door.

******************************************************************************************************

I almost laughed at the stunt Hitomi pulled.  I wish she would have stayed so she could see me beat up Van.  I see Van's angry eyes, and wanting to be agitating…I start to taut at him…hoping he'll take bait.

"Well…seems like you have a lot to say to me doesn't it Van"

"Funny didn't know cat got your tongue…though you use participate in that activity with Merle all the time"

I see Van getting red with rage…wanting to anger him further, I decide to taunt some more.  I look over and see Allen shaking his head, I am tempted to roll my eyes.  Allen and his mature chivalry ways, I decide to egg Van further on.

MEANWHILE**********************************************************************

"So how's it going with you and Allen."? Hitomi said.

"That's like asking me, how's it going with you and Van." Merle replied.

Hitomi giggled.  "Come on Merle, if he hasn't noticed you by now, you need to take some drastic action."

"And you have something in mind"

"Yeah I do"

"What is it then Hitomi" Merle and Hitomi looked up in surprise. They had forgotten that Millerna was listening.  "You know" they both replied in unison.  

"Well its only obvious"

"YOU KNOW" Merle shouted.  Millerna laughed.

"I can help you guys if you let me in on you plan."

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW?" 

"Merle calm down and give it a rest.  Actually you do where your heart on your sleeve…if you get my drift." said Hitomi.

"I DO NOT!" replied Merle indignantly.

Hitomi looked at Millerna.  She knew it wasn't Millerna's fault Van loved her, or that she loved him back…she loved Dilandau now, and it was time to let by -gones be by-gones

"Well" Hitomi whispered.  "I was thinking we could pull this off."

A/N: Well that was the 4th one of Light and Fire…it went from d/h to m/a..sorry next one will have more D/H fluff…and mush…and all the gooey stuff! Hehe…hoped ya enjoyed it…be kind please

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN….PLZ. DO NOT SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Plan

A/N: It's been such a looooooooong time! Sorry guys…I was banded from the net…so here's the next installment of my story. 

A/N: I lied about a lot of fluff here…I haven't had the time!

LIGHT AND FIRE 

"Well, Merle, I was thinking there is a way to pull this off…"

"Well Hitomi let's hear it…" asked an excited Merle.

"I think that we should hold a banquet."

"A BANQUET—YOUR PLAN IS A BANQUET! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST PLAN I'VE HEARD!!" screeched Merle.

"Merle calm down" spoke an exasperated Millerna. "Hear Hitomi out first before you make rash judgments."

"You want Allen to notice you right?" asked Hitomi.

"Well yes."

"So…challenge him. Say that you could pull off more admirers than he could…show him your 'experience' that you lied and said you had." 

"Well how am I supposed to get enough experience by then?"

"Because I'm gonna show you how" said Hitomi

"Hey, how does that qualify you…I'm the one who's married" said Millerna. "I have experience" 

Hitomi rolled your eyes.  "Millerna, not bedroom experience. You are to plan and pull off the banquet. Which you will be very busy with…plus Merle dosen't need help on what goes on in the bedroom she needs help on the 'manners of flirting'.

"I still dosen't see how that qualifies you…"

"Millerna you don't flirt…you declare your undying love by following them everywhere."

Merle burst out laughing.

"On the other hand…I flirt."

"I haven't seen you once flirt with Dilandau." Said Millerna.

"I have too, just not around you guys…"

**************MEANWHILE BACK TO THE DILANDAU******************

I love my life. I love seeing Van ticked…I laugh at myself…. 'Hitomi, you would love this scene right now.'

Van is about to draw his sword. He demanded my complete cooperation as an ally or else. 

Like I was saying I love pushing Van's buttons…Allen with his stupid knight chivalry code has just broke up the near fight we had.

Van is such a bastard….I love to see him suffer…The only reason I tolerate him is because Hitomi would probably never speak to me again…if Van came up missing. 

Not that I haven't ever thought that.

 I sit back in my chair as the meeting fully starts on the discussion of this fully fledge war. I really could care less…I'm only thinking about how to get Hitomi to maybe take it to the next level…A few stolen kisses…that's nice…but I want more…

"DILANDAU FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT TO DO YOU AGREE TO?" yelled Van.

Oh crap. I zoned out. I try to rack my brain fast, 'what the heck was the guy even up there droning about… I was so stuck in my reverie on how to get Hitomi a little more into me physically and I didn't even try to listen in.'

"I would like to know a little more about the situation before I give my final answer." That was my reply.

I smirked. I am truly a master…I amaze even my self sometimes. Glancing back Allen, I knew he caught me in my far away mode; he seemed to be trying not to laugh.

I glanced back and Van, I knew he knew I didn't know what they were talking about either, but before he could stop me, one of the council members launched back into detail about should we send ambush or meet them head on. 

 Before I could even reply, the door burst open to reveal, the three excited women who had recently just left room.  

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but tomorrow evening, there will be a special banquet in honor of…."

I caught Hitomi's eye and winked.

She gave that angelic smile back.

"In honor of what Millerna?" asked Van.

"Well in honor, of…of…"

"Of the anniversary in the rebuilding of Fanelia" finished Merle.

"Excatly!!" said Millerna.

"Anniversary?" asked a bewildered Van. "No one spoke to me of such plans."

"Well that's because it's a surprise…but because of all these war issues, we decided it would be best that we openly bring it forth toward everyone so everyone will be able to attend the banquet." Millerna stated matter-of-factly.

A party…perfect! A perfect opportunity of some precious Hitomi time. I smiled evilly, this is one banquet I'm not gonna miss.

"We expect to see everyone at 7:00 p.m. sharp. No later." With those final words, Millerna, Hitomi and Merle departed. 


End file.
